kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Mamiya
Sakura Mamiya (真宮桜) is the main female protaganist of Kyoukai No Rinne series. She has the ablity to see ghosts and helps Rinne with helping sprits pass on to the afterlife. Appearance Sakura has dark brown hair tied into two braids and is of average height for a Japanese female. Her eye color varies from brownChapter 001 page 1 to bluish-greyChapter 020 page 1 in the colored panels of the manga, but is brown in the animated CM. She is useually seen wearing her blue school uniform and when her hair is down it is shown to be wavy due to the braids. Personality A very calm girl, she does not hesitate to scold Rinne Rokudo if she thinks he is creating problems for her friends. Also, she tends to let herself get into the mood of things, once coming into a line of old men and women's souls who had lived their lives to the fullest and almost getting onto the Wheel of Reincarnation until Rinne rescues her. Also, the time when she found herself going on a date with Tsubasa Jumonji. It is also apparent that unlike most people Sakura doesn't seem to get scared easily. Biography Early Life Ten years pior to the series, young Sakura Mamiya was visiting her grandmother in the countryside when she happened upon a Damashigami in the Disguise of a rabbit. Sakura followed the Damashigami into afterlife where she was saved by a Shinigami with white hair, a red hair clip, and wore a black kimono who lead her back to the human world. After that event Sakura somehow was gifted with the power to see ghosts. Sometime afterwards Sakura met Tsubasa Jumonji and discovered that he had the same powers as she did. The two became friends until Jumonji was forced to leave. Sub-Sections by Arc Abilities Seeing Ghosts: Since Sakura was braught into the sprit world and ate a pice of candy while there she now has the power to see ghosts. Relationships Rinne Rokudo While Rinne's attraction to Sakura is obvious, her feelings for him are not. Sakura does care for Rinne as a friend seeing as she often visits him and bring him food at times. Wheither or not Sakura has romantic feelings for Rinne has yet to be proven though it has been hinted at times that she does become slightly jealous toward the one-sided relationship between Ageha and Rinne. Sakura also became jealous when Rinne went to the Summer Festival with another girl after rejecting her friends' invitation to go with their group. Tsubasa Jumonji Sakura met Tsubasa in elementry school while talking to a ghost. After discovering that they both can see ghosts, Sakura suggests keeping their gifts a secret between the two of them. Tsubasa developed a crush on Sakura which did not fade until he met her once again in highschool. While Tsubasa still retains his affection for Sakura, she doesn't return his feelings and insists on just being friends, which he happily accepts believing that it gave him a "score". Tsubasa trys to find ways to win Sakura's affection and will take her concern for Rinne as a sign of love rather than that she is worried as any friend should be. Miho One of Sakura's best friends, Miho is really into ghost stories and is a member of the student council. Miho easily becomes scared and flees whenever she sees something that appears to be a ghost. Miho often apologizes for running away when with Sakura though Sakura brushes it off say that she's use to it. Rika Another friend of Sakura, Rika is stingy and a bit of an air-head. Rika is just as much of a scaredy-cat like Miho and also runs off when she see anything ghost related. Just like Miho, she apologzes if she runs off while with Sakura. When with Tsubasa or Rinne, she expects them to buy her things instead of dishing out her own money which Sakura once showed to frown upon. Rokumon Rokumon is respectful to Sakura and he sees her as Rinne's girl. If Rokumon isn't with Rinne he's most likely following Sakura around. There are times where Rokumon's honest and good-nature causes problems between Sakura and Rinne, though he does it unitentionally. Ageha Ageha sees Sakura as a rivial in love although Sakura doesn't see Ageha as a rivial in anything. Ageha often compares herself to Sakura as she once compared her chest to Sakura's declaring herself the winner. Sakura respects Ageha but Ageha doesn't respect her. However, Ageha displayed shock when Sakura called her by her first name. Tamako Though Tamako doesn't always appear, it seems she and Sakura get along well enough to where Tamako felt comfortable enough to lie that Sakura was dating Rinne. Tamako feels a bit responsible for giving Sakura candy from the underworld and tries to remove Sakura's ghost seeing ability though after awhile Sakura wants to continue to help Rinne and keeps her gift. Wheither or not Tamako want Rinne to pursue a relationship with Sakura isn't certain though it can be assumed. Sabato Rokudo Since learning that Rinne is in love with Sakura, Sabato made it his mission to make Sakura Rinne's fiancee. Sabato spied on Sakura and had his mysterious secretary (Ageha's older sister) test Sakura's trust in ghosts. When Sakura passed the test Sakura was given her engagement ring but she refused to accept it because she believes that Rinne only sees her as his classmate and that he was romantically invovled with Ageha. Even though he now knows there really is nothing between the two teens, Sabato still views her as Rinne's love interest. He also returned 1,000 yen to Sakura that she gave him to buy back a picture of Sabato and baby Rinne (Although the real reason he wanted the picture was because he hid 50,000 yen behind the picture.) Renge Shima Although Renge is a damashigami Sakura and Renge do seem to get along although by nature Sakura frowns upon Renge sleazy ways. Sakura does sympathize that fact that Renge doesn't have any female friends because of her seductive ways. Kain Sakura and Kain don't entirely like each other, however Kain does seem comfortable enough to tell Sakura that it was his wish for Renge to succed in life. Kain also cannot harm humans and has stated that should he allow a human like Sakura, who still has many years of life ahead of her, to get sucked into the wheel of reincarnation than he wouldn't get off scott-free. He assures Sakura that he cannot take away Rinne's life flame away again because Rinne wears the Ring of Judgement Sakura's Mother Not much is known about Sakura's mother other than that she is 39 years old and a homemaker. Its suggested by her mother's behavoir that is she is easygoing and trusts her daughter. Trivia * Sakura's mother is 39 years oldChapter 049 page 11 * Sakura's father works at a bank. * Sakura's first name means "cherry blossom" and her last name is made up of the characters for "truth" and "shrine, palace". * She seems to have a weakness to cute things. * Sakura looks similiar to both Kikyo and Kagome from Inu Yasha. * Sakura is very different from several of the other leading females from Rumiko Takahashi's works (such as Akane from Ranma 1/2 or Kagome from Inu Yasha) in that she is much more calm and less proned to angry bursts or violence. * She was voiced by Mariya Issei in the CM * It is hinted that Sakura has feelings for Rinne. Quotes "How repetive..." Chapter 39 where Rinne tells Sakura not to follow him while he was chasing after Ageha "I..I should apologize for barging in so suddenly." Chapter 37 When Sakura walked in on Ageha and Rinne supposedly holding hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm already interested in somebody else."'' Chapter 61 when the beach karate ghost asked Sakura if she'd be willing to go out with him.'' "He's a kind Shinigami." Chapter 24 when Tsubasa asked about why Rinne was so poor. "You can become one after training? I think I'll pass."'' Chapter 18 When Rinne talls Sakura that with training she could become a first class shinigami.'' "I got here through some kind of phantom route. I didn't bring my wallet and I'm barefoot." Chapter 7 when Rinne tells Sakura to go home after he punt Rokumon out of his room. "I... can't take it. Because Rokudo-kun and I... are just classmates..." ''Chapter 38 when the Damashinigami Companys 'hot secretary' (Ageha's older sister) tells Rinne to place an engagement ring on Sakura, because she thought they were in a realtionship. '' Gallery Untitled12.png|Saqkura in her uniform Untitled.png|Sakura in the CM Sakura maid.png|Sakura in a maid costume Young Sakura.png|Younge Sakura References See Also Category:Characters Category:Human